1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a runner lock device, and more particularly to a runner lock device for umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical umbrella devices comprise a runner slidably attached onto a central post, to support ribs or whalebones, and a lock device provided in the central post for locking the runner to the central post.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,639 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,869 to Wu, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,709 to Lee disclose three of the typical umbrella devices which also comprise a runner slidably attached onto a central post to support ribs or whale bones, and a complicated lock device provided in the central post for locking the runner to the central post.
The lock devices comprise a number of spring members, latches or catches, that are required to be engaged into the central post. However, the central post normally comprise an outer diameter no greater than about 1 cm, such that the spring members and the latches or catches will be difficult to be engaged into the central post.
In addition, the central post should be drilled or formed with a number of openings or holes therein to receive the spring members and the latches or catches, such that the strength of the central post will be greatly decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,771 to Wu discloses a further typical umbrella device having a spring catch to be engaged into the central post, for engaging with and for locking the runner to the central post. Similarly, it will be difficult for the workers to engage the spring catch into the central post of the umbrella devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional runner lock device for umbrellas.